Peter Gallagher
Peter Gallagher is an american actor. The O.C. Information Gallagher was the first person on The O.C. to be cast. Despite being portrayed as Jewish on the show, Gallagher is of Irish Catholic descent. He now hosts an annual award ceremony named "The Sandy Cohen Awards," or The Sandys, which in honor of his character now give a scholarship to a law school student at UC Berkeley who wants to become a public defender. Biography Early Life Peter Killian Gallagher was born in the Manhattan borough of New York City. His mother, Mary Ann (née O'Shea; August 23, 1915 - June 6, 2004), was a bacteriologist, and his father, Thomas Francis Gallagher, Jr. (June 10, 1912 - November 16, 1999), was an advertising executive. Gallagher is the youngest of their three children. He is of Irish Catholicbackground and was raised in Armonk, New York. Gallagher graduated from Tufts University, where he was active in theater, appearing in such shows as Stephen Sondheim's Company and singing with the all-male a cappella group the Beelzebubs. Career Gallagher appeared on Broadway with Glenn Close in Tom Stoppard's The Real Thing and made his feature film debut in the Taylor Hackford film The Idolmaker, but first achieved fame for his role in Steven Soderbergh's Sex, Lies, and Videotape (1989). He also starred as Sky Masterson in the 1992 Broadway hit revival of Guys and Dolls. Gallagher played a potential career threat to Tim Robbins's studio executive in The Player (1992); the comatose fiancé of Sandra Bullock in While You Were Sleeping(1995); a real estate salesman having an affair with Annette Bening in American Beauty (1999); a media executive in Mr. Deeds (2002); and a political reporter exposing media ethics during a presidential debate in The Last Debate. From 2003 to 2007, Gallagher starred as Sandy Cohen, a Jewish public defender and corporate lawyer, on the Fox television show The O.C.. He hosts an annual award ceremony named "The Sandy Cohen Awards" or The Sandys, which, in honor of his character on The O.C., gives a scholarship to a law school student at UC Berkeley who wants to become a public defender. Gallagher released an album entitled 7 Days in Memphis in 2005, on the Sony BMG label. This includes a studio recording of his performance of "Don't Give Up On Me" (originally by Solomon Burke), which was featured in an episode of The O.C. He also has a video for his single "Still I Long For Your Kiss", in which he starred with his TV-wife Kelly Rowan. In 2005, Gallagher received the P.T. Barnum Award from Tufts University for his exceptional work in the field of media and entertainment. In 2007, Gallagher received the "Light on the Hill" award at Tufts University. The award is given to notable alumni from Tufts who have demonstrated ambition, achievement, and active citizenship. From February 13 through July 5, 2015, Gallagher starred on Broadway in On the Twentieth Century although he missed several performances in late February due to illness. Personal Life Gallagher is married to Paula Harwood and has two children, James and Kathryn. His daughter Kathryn is an actress and singer, and in 2015 performed in Deaf West's production of Spring Awakening on Broadway as the voice of Martha. Filmography * How to Deal (2003) * Mr. Deeds (2002) * Center Stage (2000) * American Beauty (1999) * The Man Who Knew Too Little (1997) * To Gillian on her 37th Birthday (1996) * Titanic (TV) (1996) * While You Were Sleeping (1995) * The Hudsucker Proxy (1994) * The Player (1992) * Sex, Lies, and Videotape (1989) * High Spirits (1988) * Long Day's Journey Into Night (1987) * Dreamchild (1985) * Summer Lovers (1982) * The Idolmaker (1980) External Links * Category:The O.C. Wikia Category:The O.C. Category:Cast